Electromagnetic interference (EMI) can be caused by electromagnetic spectrum (EMS) transmitter(s) generating EMS signals which cause degradation or other interference effects in a particular EMS receiver such as radio frequency (RF) transmitters, quantum computing systems using energy state modifying EMS pulses, fiber optic systems, infrared systems or any system which modulates and transmits an EMS signal. Reflections or other causes can also create EMI effects in an EMS receiver as well. EMI can increase with the number of receivers and transmitters within reception range of each other and multiple use of the same frequency. EMI effects can be increased due to decreasing proximity between EMS transmitter/receiver combinations using the same frequency.
A variety of approaches have been attempted to mitigate the effects of EMI on a particular EMS receiver with limited success. For example, blanking can include a process of momentarily switching off a receiver or a transmitter/receiver system during transmission. A receiver is not capable of receiving at least a portion of a radiated signal during the brief time interval that a receiver is blanked. Accordingly, existing blanking systems defeat the very purpose they are being used for, EMI mitigation, when they are blanking reception of non-EMI signals the EMS receiver that they are attached to is designed to receive.
Design of blanking systems is not an elemental exercise as it is dependant in a wide variety of variables. For example, these variables can include: number of transmitter/receiver combinations (a particular problem as the number of systems in reception proximity increases); cable length to and between various components in a blanking system; capacity of computer processors and signal buffers to simultaneously process signals for large numbers of inputs, EMS transmitter and EMS receiver combinations; distance from each EMS transmitter to its antenna; sources of reflection; size and power limitations on test systems or end items which a blanking system in incorporated therein; and distance from an EMS transmitter antenna to one or more EMS receiver antennas. In addition, blanking pulses can also be affected by receiver sensitivity. Many of these factors are unique for each EMS transmitter and EMS receiver combination.
Existing blanking systems are not able to adequately address the above variables and current EMS environment. Thus, improvements to blanking systems are needed.